my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maaya Xavier
---- Maaya Xavier (マヤ ザビエル, Maya Zabieru) is a Con-Artist and Leader of Troupe of Treachery. At the age of 18, some would say she has made a name for herself but Maaya is nothing like that. Known as Phantom, Maaya is the kind of girl that people need but not what they want by offering contracts to people that will grant them their wishes it always comes at a great cost. Maaya was born a failure to her parents. Thought quirkless for many years, her parents hated Maaya. Somehow, Maaya was still positive through all this hate and it only made her parents hate her more. She grew up to love dancing and wishing to be just like her mother, a famous dancer. After seeing a circus for the first time, however, all dreams of being a dancer were thrown out. She wished to be more than her mother. She wished to dance on a tight-rope. Her parents ignored these pleads and told her that if she followed this path she would be shunned from the family. At such a young and pure age she believed her parents wouldn't do anything to her and kept following this dream at the cost of her life. It started off that she no longer saw her family till they slowly left her in a bar in Germany. Maaya blamed only herself as she wept and waited for her parents to come back for her. They did not. Maaya was lost for quite some time, unsure what to do with herself without her parents. The couple that ran the bar tried to help but Maaya knew nothing about German and couldn't talk to any of them. Maaya thought life was gone until she saw a poster for a circus. She dropped all her things and ran towards some friendly faces. She had no money to enter legally so she snuck into the tent to watch. Watching was amazing but when the show ends the ringmaster pulled her up, noticing that she did not pay. She begged that she would make a deal with the ringmaster so the two could go on their ways and it is how Maaya found out about her quirk, Contract. Sealing a contract with the ringmaster, Maaya managed to gain the circus for herself. It was not in the ringmasters choice but once the contract was signed he was unable to undo it. ith a circus now in hand, Maaya started to work towards her dream but of course, a small child having a circus would never end well. When their time in Germany was up and the circus was to pack up Maaya was lost at what to do but luckily they made it to Japan where they slowly started to become who they are today. It was in Japan that she met Hoshiko Itazura who became the co-leader of the troupe. Before long Maaya got the hang of running the troupe and gained control at the reins. The troupe blossoming but, not for its positive deeds, for being that of con-artists. Appearance Maaya is quite a mature, grown-up lady for her age. Not only does she present herself well she also attempts to dazzle people in shows with her endless amount of beautiful outfits and accessories. Her smile has two sides to it. One side is the sweet innocent child she is while the other side shows the cunning bewitching con-artist. All it takes to see it is on what side people stand. TBA TBA TBA Personality and Traits Despite Maaya's age and looks, Maaya is rather mature. After having to learn how to grow up fast by running a circus on her own she learned how to be an adult, a mother and a leader at the same time. This type of life left Maaya adopted words like "dear" and "hun" when speaking to people around her almost like she is in her late 40s rather than just entering the life of a young adult. This sometimes scares people away from Maaya while it invites others in as they enjoy to see someone has their life sorted out. Though Maaya sounds like it, she does not have a life fixed. She could be claimed to be a walking nightmare. Maaya is rather unorganised and only remembers things at the last second. She also doesn't sleep much and is found walking, usually before a show, causing the whole Troupe to panic when she arrives late. Despite this, she is amazing are recruiting people for the Troupe. She has an eye for people and so far as recruited the majority of the Troupe for all kinds of reasons and despite some bumps here and there, she overall gives off an aura of a leader with her swift decisions and plans. On stage, Maaya adopted the persona of Phantom the chosen name given to her by her audience and people who have dealt with her personally. Butter wouldn't melt they would say as they watch her smile, dance and introduce her Troupe to the stage while her brain kicks into overdrive. She commands and decides where and what is going on at all times with her earpiece and mic and it is almost terrifying the perfection and the speed Maaya is able to deal with guards, police and more so they are no witnesses for the deeds the Troupe gets up to. Maaya is a greater actor despite what her parents first thought, it only took a few real-life experiences to get it out of her. As she puts on her facade of being innocent it is almost to tell otherwise from the outside that she is the leader of one of the largest Con-Artist group in the world. This persona and personality change really scare the people of the Troupe but they know the real side of Maaya and how she means well during all of this. As she always keeps in mind that all of this is for them, her family, and to ensure they can live another day in peace without police threatening to take them in or heroes getting in the way of her eye-catching performances since, in the end, she is the leader of a Troupe. When Maaya's facade is broken and it is found out that she is who she is - a Con-Artist - her personality does a 180. She pleads for quite some time that she is innocent and that she has no choice in the matters she undertakes but once she sees it is pointless she feels some obligation to stop, take a breathe and change herself, She decides to be the person that everyone perceives her to be, a villain. She takes this personally and becomes that of almost a crazed woman. She becomes cocky and confident that she is who she is and that nothing that the person does will change anything they believe. Maaya, who usually stays out of fights, becomes quite provocative and despite never usually starting any she will try to create a scene where she seems like an evil villain about to destroy the knight in shining armour. When asked by her Troupe of why she does this she always answers with the same sigh and a shake on her head before retiring to her tent or to her cart. She won't be seen for days until they pack up and leave the country they are in. Maaya hates this but feels it is her duty to be the villain so they can leave with hate for her. She doesn't want them to enjoy their company anymore and wants them to be free, to be filled with revenge for her because then they will feel tricked rather than upset for their friend to be a villain. They can't be friends is she ends up being mean and pretending not to care while inside she screams for help. History Quirk Contract (契約する, Keiyaku Suru) is an Emitter Quirk that allows Maaya to create a contract that an agreeing party member cannot break once signed. Relationships Parents= Father (KANJI, ROMAJI) was Maaya's father that lives in an unknown country to Maaya due to him abandoning Maaya while she was young. Maaya can only remember that the country was busy and bustling with lots of celebrities but when she stopped to think about it, they could be anywhere due to them endlessly travelling. Maaya views her father with curiosity, wanting to know why he took the actions they did to get rid of her when she was so young especially in a country where she had no chance of surviving if it wasn't for the kind bar-tenders. Since Maaya doesn't even remember what they look like, a mixture of youth and trying to erase the past, there is no chance of locating her father even if she wanted to find him again. Maaya's father doesn't remember having a daughter at all so there is no way for Maaya to ever find her own father, not that she cares. She views her parents as vile humans for leaving her for dead. Mother (KANJI, ROMAJI) was Maaya's mother that lives in an unknown country to Maaya due to her abandoning Maaya while she was young. Maaya can only remember that the country was busy and bustling with lots of celebrities which could be anywhere especially since the two were known for travelling. Maaya views her mother with utter spite with the only thing she can recoil is that her mother hated her but she cannot see anything else. Since Maaya doesn't even remember what her mother looks like, a mixture of youth and trying to erase the past, there is no chance of locating her mother even if she wanted to find her again. Maaya is deeply conflicted with this, wanting to find out the utter truth but too scared to even try to talk to them again seeing as they must be some sort of vile humans to leave her alone in Germany. Maaya's mother wishes she could've done something but at the same time is proud of what she has achieved and spends her time rising in fame and ignoring her inner thoughts. |-| Troupe= Hoshiko Itazura (児星 悪戯, Hoshiko Itazura) is part of the Troupe of Treachery and the current co-leader. Aomine Remi (KANJI, ROMAJI) is part of the Troupe of Treachery and works as a stunt girl while still learning how to use her quirk. Fuji Aoi (KANJI, ROMAJI) is part of the Troupe of Treachery and is an illusionist act. |-| Others= Andrei Sokolov (アンドレー スッコロブ, Andoree Sukkorobu) is a Pro-Hero that Maaya met while in Japan. Andrei was given orders to take her in but after talking to her the two became friendly. This became a problem for Maaya as she ended up inviting him to her Troupe's performance. In doing so he found out about Maaya's acts and crimes as he watched a child being taken away. Maaya, not wanting to fight, ordered her Troupe to pack up and to get ready to leave Japan as she wished to talk to Andrei and not cause a fight. This did not work and before long the Troupe was in chaos. Unable to defend herself Maaya was helpless and slowly ended up fainting. The spark the two started to have turned into a spark of hate with the two entering the condescension of never seeing each other again or Andrei would send them all to prison with no second thoughts. After months past and Maaya went off the map she appeared at Andrei's doorstep one more dressed rather weirdly. She sought help and refuge after being bitten by a snake and felt like she was being hunted by a Bounty Hunter. Andrei quickly helped her with no hesitation replacing the infected arm with new nerves to stop the poison that would control Maaya in 5 to 6 days time. After some rather painful operations to save her life, Andrei recommended her to stay and rest. Black Mamba (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Bounty Hunter that used his quirk to poison Maaya. Trivia * Maaya Xavier is based on Elza Forte from the anime series, Aikatsu Stars * Maaya is heavily based on Rumpelstiltskin ** Maaaya is also heavily based on the authors current favourite song Phantom by Nathan Sharp Category:Female Category:Females Category:ToT Category:Troupe Category:Civillians Category:Quirk User Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Villain Category:Former Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Leader